Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 6-10 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...študenti oktávy s p.p Goldom, ako pedagogickým dozorom sú na odbornej exkurzii a nie všetko je tak, ako má byť...a všeličo má i dozvuky...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_6. kapitola_

Dračie uzly...

1.

Kopec klesal prirýchlo. Pod nohami sa mu zosúvali celé armády kamienkov a presušených listov skrývajúcich skalné výmoly. Mal čo robiť, aby udržal rovnováhu, napriek tomu, že okrem turistickej teórie ovládal aj prax, aj skúsenosti s nerovným terénom boli na pohľad očividné.

Čo však jeho oči nevideli, bolo dianie za chrbtom.

Šiel rýchlo. V zmätku si dával dohromady indície a zároveň prehodnocoval aliby, ktoré ho v tom momente za jazdy pred odchodom napadali. Našiel zopár trhlín, ale ak bude Emma taká inteligentná, za akú ju má, Johanna taká dôverčivá, že mu fintu so strateným mobilom zožerie aj s navijákom a Bella taká mlčanlivá, akú si ju ani pri najlepšej vôli nevie predstaviť, malo by to všetko klapnúť.

Nájde Ashley a ak bude v stave, aby zvládla presun, dovlečie ju do tábora a prinúti niekoho z tlupy sa s ňou do rána prechádzať, nech vytriezvie...Ak bude situácia horšia, odtransportuje ju do späť do mesta a zahrá prvú pomoc a nedodržanie pokynov.

Čosi ho ďoblo. Svedomie _? „Sľúbil si jej, že pomôžeš, nie že ju podrazíš a zadupeš do zeme! Hrdina..." _

Na chvíľu zastal a oprel sa otvorenou dlaňou o kmeň stromu. Armády zastali s ním. Les stíchol.

Ale iba na chvíľu.

Akási nová armáda sa vrhla na neho zhora, a keď sa kamienky konečne zastavili, vytasila sa spoza stromu žena v trblietavom tope a napasovaných džínsových kraťasoch.

- Dúfam, že to, čo máš na nohách, nie sú sandále ?! – ukázal na ňu prstom.

- Remienkové. – usmiala sa nevinne.

- Teba, keď priniesol bocian, dievča, tak si mali rodičia nechať radšej jeho! – pokýval hlavou. – Čo máš v tej peknej hlave ? ...- bolo treba zas urýchlene odoslať mozgu náležité inštrukcie...

- Musím ísť s vami. Vy nepoznáte Ashley, ja áno... – snažila sa vysvetľovať, ale balans, aký predvádzala cestou k nemu, mrazil mu krv v žilách.

Už-už otváral náruč, aby sa mu do nej zosypala, keď to ustála. Skoro mu prišlo aj ľúto. _Výzva mozgu nedoručenááá_.

Obzrel si ju od hlavy po päty. Niekoľkokrát. _Výzva stále nedoručenááá..._

_Hop ! ...že by predsa... _

- Kam s tými nohami, slečna ? Na karneval ?! – zatiahol sarkasticky.

- Nemám krivé nohy ! – vyprskla urazene.

- Nie nemáš ! A nemáš ani rozum, dôkladné oblečenie, jedlo, fľašu s vodou ! Nemáš spacák, baterku a nemáš ani predstavu, aká chladná je jaskyňa v noci ! Dočerta ! – chytal druhý dych. – A nemáš ani hodinky, aby si videla, že o hodinu začne zapadať slnko. Mám jediné šťastie, že vtedy ťa už neuvidím ! – uzavrel dôkladne vytočený.

Tak namiesto jednej opitej tehotnej ženskej bude mať na krku dve...ženské.

- Dúfaj, že Ashley ti nechala trochu toho vína či čo si to tam vaši chalani nenápadne načapovali, aby si sa zohriala aspoň zvnútra, drahá! – dodal nahlas. – Ja to robiť nebudem...- dodal potichšie.

2.

Kráčali a mlčali. Raz pozrela ona. Raz pozrel on.

- Hneváte sa, pán profesor? – skúsila prelomiť bariéru.

- Nie ! Zbožňujem zachraňovať ožraté študentky s pučiacim životom v lone...- zatiahol okázalo.

- Rozprávate ako naša katechétka, matka predstavená, teda len tú druhú časť vety som myslela. – usmiala sa.

- Po toľkých rokoch kláštornej výchovy sa na mňa čo-to aj nalepilo...a prvá časť vety je zas výsledným produktom iného blázninca – vojenského výcvikového tábora, zlatko. – zamrmlal si popod nos

- Vy ste boli v kláštore? – zastala.

- Decák. Sirotinec...naučil som sa pokore, bázni...figu, hlavne viere, že najistejšie miesto, kde hľadať pomocnú ruku, je na konci môjho vlastného ramena...Vzdelanie som si následne doplnil v elitných jednotkách ako vojak a naučil sa, že najväčšia istota, je odistená zbraň. – skrivil tvár a pozrel na ňu.

Hľadela na neho so záujmom. Využijúc slovník z katolíckej školy, priam zbožne...

To nie je s kostolným riadom...pridal magor mozog frazeologizmus na dôvažok.

Dýchaj, dýchaj, zhlboka dýchaj...

- Hmm...takže ste sirota. Bez rodičov...Už viem, prečo deti nemáte rád...Ale prečo ste potom učiteľom? – naklonila hlavu k plecu.

Zatína do živého...Bráň sa !

- Chceš mi azda naznačiť, že neviem, čo je umenie milovať? – nahol sa k nej.

Pootvorila z rozpakov ústa a začervenala sa až po korienky vlasov.

V duchu sa pousmial. Finta vyšla. Teraz ju len rýchlo dorazí...

- Mal som na mysli prirodzenú lásku matky a otca k vlastnému dieťatku, drahá...A na čo si pri tom slovnom spojení myslela ty ? Keď sa tak sladko červenáš ? – rozosmial sa na plné ústa.

Dostal ju.

Dolu kopcom sa rozbehla ďalšia armáda kamienkov. Kameňov. Čo jej popadali zo srdca.

- To ste zabil, pán profesor...- odpovedala so slzami na krajíčku.

Cítil sa trápne.

Čo už.

- Vypovedané slovo a vystrelený šíp už ani Boh nezastaví !- pozrel na ňu previnilo.

Akoby ožila.

- Máte na mysli tú grécku báj o Niobe, ako rozhnevala bohyňu Léto a tá prikázala svojim dvom deťom, Artemide a Apolónovi, aby jej pozabíjali sedem synov a sedem dcér a ako Apolón chcel toho posledného zachrániť, lebo mu Niobe prišlo ľúto, ale...bolo neskoro ?! – vybľabotala na jeden dych.

- Ty vieš čítať ? – potriasol prekvapene hlavou.

- Pán profesor, prečo si zo mňa stále uťahujete ? Ja náhodou milujem knižky...- zdvihla hlavu hrdo hore.

„A čo ešte ?... Miluješ?" ...napadlo zas jeho.

A pohľad mal zrazu mäkký...a prst na spúšti zbrane namierenej rovno do mozgu, za to, že ho prestal pred ňou varovať.

_...už ani Boh nezastaví..._

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_7. kapitola_

Neskorá...

1.

„_Poznaním sa približujeme k Bohu...a potom si hádam, môžeme oddýchnuť..."_

Ashley sa ešte bránila. Mala toho napoznávaného už dosť, Bella si cestou nenechala pre seba ani detaily, k tomu zhruba dva litre tekutej pravdy, takže sa pekná bonzáčka nebude mať ako v noci zohrievať, a predsa „priblížená" ďalej rozhadzovala rukami aj slovami a prskala na nich svoje výčitky ako marcový jež.

Dnešný návrat nadobro nemožný. Pochopili na prvý pohľad.

Spacifikoval ju rázne, akoby to vskutku robieval denne. Donútil vyvrátiť „spomienky", umyl ľadovou vodou, natlačil do spacáku, zapol až po krk a nechal fňukať do šuštiaku, z ktorého vyložil pôvodne svoju provizórnu posteľ.

- Mám skúsenosti... sám so sebou... – odpovedal úprimne na Bellinu nemú otázku vyjadrenú len oným zbožným pohľadom, ktorý mu už začínal liezť na nervy.

Pripadal si ako Timur a jeho družina, konajúci nezištne dobré skutky, len si nevedel spomenúť, či natreli starenke plot, či narúbali a naukladali k podstienke drevo. Literatúra pre deti a mládež už bola prihlboko. Asi sa vyberie skôr po to drevo, lebo urobiť paralelu s natieraním plota: štetka = Ashley mu prišla prisilná káva.

- Kávu som zabudol ! – vyčítal si nahlas.

- Pokiaľ máte hrnček, navaríme si čaju. Poznám bylinky. Vy nachystajte oheň, ja idem nejaké pohľadať. – navrhla.

Ale, ale. Aká akčná. Kto by to bol do nej povedal. Asi bude naozaj sčítaná...

2.

- Čajové lístky som síce nenašla, ale ani toto nás neotrávi. – dokvitla Bella s plnou náručou kadejakej buriny.

- Tak, to si ma neveľmi nepresvedčila...- pokýval hlavou a zamrmlal si sám pre seba, márne sa pokúšajúc udržať chabý ohník pri živote.

- Prečo tu stále tak fúka ? – pošúchala si zimomravo ramená.

- „Bez vetra sa ani lístok nepohne"...takže to môže súvisieť s tou tvojou legendou, ktorú si iste mala na mysli, keď si spomenula čajové lístky...- fúkal do umierajúcich plamienkov a najradšej by to všetko rozkopal dookola.

Snažil sa ovládať.

- Myslíte cisára Šen- nunga, ktorý pil len prevarenú vodu a pri jednej prechádzke lesom unavený si nevšimol, že mu vietor dofúkol do kotlíka tri čajové lístky? - kľakla si k nemu a pomáhala s fúkaním, rýchlo to však rozkašľaná vzdala. - ...a cisára prekvapila... omamná vôňa...- kašľala ďalej.

„_Aj mňa prekvapuje tvoja omamná vôňa"..._pristihol sa pri nie celkom adekvátnej analýze jej výpovedí. ..."Mýliš sa. To bude tá burina, čo dovliekla. Burinu si zaňuchal ! Burina !"...snažil sa ho zas usmerniť zdravý rozum...

- ...tá vôňa sa šírila z kotlíka...- pomaly doň hádzala výber z vädnúcich vňatí a lístkov. – ...a keď cisár ochutnal...aj mu nápoj chutil. – vhodila ešte zopár kvietkov, usmievajúc sa na každý osve.

„Ani to neskúšaj s asociáciami !" prikázalo mu čosi hnusné z lebky..."Nijaké ochutnávanie nebude ! Nechaj si rýchlo zájsť chuť ! Neprilievaj olej do ohňa...ostatne nemáš ani jedno ani druhé"...vysmieval sa mu jeho zvrásnený protivník.

- To je tvoja romantická legenda. Ja poznám ale lepšiu. – zahľadel sa na ňu.

Sadla si do tureckého sedu a nedočkavo prikyvovala ako plastový psík z auta.

- Darum, svätec z Indie, zakladateľ zen-budhizmu... – zdvihol prst.

- Nevraveli ste, že vás odchovala katolícka škola ? – prerušila ho.

- Budeš do mňa rýpať, alebo ma počúvať?! – namieril na ňu svoj zdvihnutý prst.

- Čik-čik-čik...už mlčím...- zvolila detské gesto a uzamkla ústa.

Nemal chuť pokračovať. Díval sa na jej nadšenie a úprimnú zvedavosť a premýšľal, kedy a kde tieto vlastnosti sám stratil.

- ...teda, prišiel do Číny, aby priviedol ľudí ku šťastiu ducha, a to aj svojim príkladom. Postil sa a bdel. Avšak aj jeho, ako každého obyčajného človeka, premohol spánok. Keď sa prebudil a zistil, že porušil svoj sľub, bol nešťastný. Až natoľko, že bol schopný obviniť svoje očné viečka, ktoré si vraj potom odrezal a zahodil na zem. Na druhý deň, keď sa na to miesto vrátil, neveril vlastným zmrzačeným očiam. Z viečok vyrástol malý ker. Ochutnal jeho lístky a zistil, že túžba po spánku zázračne zmizla... – spravil aj sám gesto akoby čaroval, potom si uvedomil, že pod jej vplyvom zdetinštieva a radšej stíchol.

Aj tak sa mračila.

- Fuj, to bola odporne drastická legenda. Tú ste si vymysleli, že?! – obvinila ho.

- Len aby taký odporný nebol aj ten lektvar, čo tu chystáš. – ukázal na nevábnu tekutinu v hrnčeku na kameni. – Poď radšej rýchlo so mnou, ukážem ti niečo, čo stojí za to vidieť. – podal jej ruku.

Neodvážila sa ju prijať a vstala radšej sama.

3.

Pohol sa rýchlo za jaskyňu, predral sa hustým krovím, nešetrne jej ho nepridržiac, hoci mala holé nohy. Obratne sa vyštveral na skalu, čo sa osamotene týčila do priestoru.

Opäť jej ponúkol dlaň a musela ju prijať. Hore by sa sama nedostala.

Na skale bolo málo miesta.

Rozochvelo ju to.

Pocítil tú neistotu. Stal si za ňu, nahol tvár až cez jej rameno a rukou nad druhým ukázal na horizont.

Mala strach, že z toho dostane závrat. Jeho blízkosť, vôňa, vpredu západ slnka. To zas bude polepených zaslintaných stránok v denníčku...

- Videl som smrť veľakrát. Nie je to pekný pohľad, ale toto každodenné umieranie slnka ma neprestáva fascinovať. To množstvo krvi, posledné záchvevy agónie, zrak zakaľujúci sa beľmom a šupinami temných mrakov a strach. Nekonečný strach. Vidíš ten strach v očiach božského slnka, ako nemý výkrik topiaceho sa v močiaroch? – šepkal jej pri uchu.

Nevidela strach. Mala strach.

Všetko okolo v okamihu potemnelo.

- Slnko je mŕtve. Odchádzame. Ráno nás čakajú v pôrodnici...Príde na svet nové slnko. Niečo pre teba, ty romantička. – usmial sa a skôr ako sa stihla spamätať, zoskočil zo skaly a dolu pod ňou ho nebolo vôbec vidno.

Hej, teraz ten strach aj videla. Bol čierny. Mal farbu noci a tmy, tvar malého priestoru na skale a navyše bol problémom, ako sa z nej dostať dolu.

- Tak skoč ! Na čo tam čakáš?! Som tu. Možno ťa aj zachytím. – ozýval sa zdola ironický hlas.

Váhala.

Skočila.

Nezachytil ju.

Vymotávajúc sa z kríkov za zvuku nadávok a achkania s ochkaním, kontrolovali si, či zostali kompletní.

- To vás ten Krasoň na telocviku neučil, ako sa správne padá?! – sŕkal medzi zuby, odliepajúc zo seba konáriky a suché listy.

Nocou sa rozľahol jej smiech.

- Čo sa furt rehoceš ako kobola ?! – prestával sa ovládať nahmatajúc dieru na kolene.

- Prepáčte, prepáčte...ale my nemáme žiadneho telocvikára Krasoňa...to len...to len ho tak všetci voláme, lebo je fešáčik...Inak je to p. Nolan...náš Charming - Krasoň!...- smiala sa, až sa zadúšala.

- Ahá, takže to je ten típek, čo keď minule vošiel nabubralo - bokom, kvôli nafúknutým bicepsom, do triedy, všetkým babám vám spadli sánky a rozblikali sa kontrolky v očiach?!... To ja keď vojdem, tak sa všetky rýchlo vypýtate na WC...Asi budem mať na vás močopudné vplyvy...- jedoval sa s konárikom v ofine.

Pomohla mu ho vytiahnuť...

- Konárik...- usmiala sa.

Chytil sa za ofinu, ale nijaký, čo by ešte mohla vyťahovať...konárik... tam už, žiaľ, nebol...

- Ja vždy zostávam ...Mám sánku dolu...a blikajú mi oči. – usmiala sa ešte viac a odbehla.

Chvíľu nenašiel...rozum.

- Bože môj ! Toľko žien som už v živote mal a stále som blbý ako Vianoce ! – zdvihol zrak k nebu.

- To bola dosť nevydarená parafráza, pán profesor... – ozvalo sa z tmy. – V tom filme to vravela žena, majiteľka vykričaného domu...s opačnými osobami v replike...- dodala už spred jaskyne kontrolujúc Ashley.

„Takže ono nám to pozná aj klasickú zahraničnú filmografiu..." zadíval sa na ňu s o niečo väčším rešpektom.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_8. kapitola_

Privčasná...

1.

Zase jeden z tých dní, kedy si odnadávanou mantrou kompenzoval nedostatok miesta v pomyselnom zozname medzi raňajkovými ceráliami, globálnym otepľovaním, prehrou obľúbeného tímu v Lige bez majstrov, nevypratými ponožkami a závisťou, že čumák ľadového medveďa vidno na kilometer a cez jeho okno v suteréne nanajvýš tak do...budúcnosti kotnej mačky...

A spása v nedohľadne.

...kedy si v kúpeľni nevenoval ani pol oka, nieto ešte dve, pripravený však celej vedeckej obci v zborovni a všetkým tým inteligencie chtivým dokázať, že zabúdanie na bontón môže byť pre ego reformne pozitívne...smerujúce len k ďalšiemu zdokonaľovaniu pôvodného naštrbeného vzťahu ku komunite.

...kedy vážne uvažoval nad tým, že PNka vyrieši jeho mindráky systémom nič, nikde a nikomu.

Smola bola v tom, že v kalendári na dverách toalety svietila na červeno nečakaná sobota.

A výhľad do budúcnosti predstavoval zas len podchvostový otvor sprostej susedinej mačky.

Z programov v telke mal chuť akurát tak na „E... nejaké číslo...kód nenájdený" a zvyšovať si umelo karmu duše aspoň na vlastnom blogu, pokladal v poslednom čase tiež za stratu času.

Ešte zostával bar, kde po pedantnom absolvovaní jeho štúdia stobohovo strávi dva najbližšie dni vo fronte medzi nezamestnanými, respektíve nezamestnateľnými na úrade práce (kým to slovo zas nevysloví na prvýkrát, zostane TAM...) Videl to tak na pondelok, prípadne utorok dopoludia. Kedy konečne začne vôbec vidieť...

„Tam" ako nazval svoju posteľ s lavórovým komunikačným prostriedkom, ktorým volával E.T.-ho domov a predával mu ťavy po desať centov kus...či nadával, prečo mu tlačí stepujúce lienky do pudingu... Aspoň tak mu to zreferovala dobroprajná susedka. „Píš ako počuješ (z okna). Tu máte slovo moje o reči vašej..." našiel si vtedy anonym od nej v schránke, vraj ak neprestane hulákať, ohlási ho na polícii.

Asi prestal, lebo predvolanie zatiaľ neprišlo, zato obstarožná natupírovaná suseda s koláčom dvakrát. Mačke chutil...! Asi jej nemal následne ráno, keď prehodnotil jej vplyv na seba a vyšmátral niekde rečové centrum povedať, že je pre neho infernálne indiferentná. Tá chudera to iste vzala ako lichôtku.

2

Na dvere sa ozvalo slabé zaklopkanie.

Prvé, čo ho napadlo, bol jej lesknúci sa nakrémovaný ksicht nad jablkovým koláčom. Plán však, ako stvárniť mimikry s interiérom ihneď po otvorení, nemal po ruke...

Pod týmto vplyvom patrične jedovato trhol dverami, ľutujúc, že sa neotvárajú dovonka. Trhol by silnejšie.

Zostal stáť ako minister zemetrasenia a nechápavo zízať na malú brunetku s kabelkou krížom cez seba rozdeľujúcou jej hruď na dve asymetrické časti. Sympatické asymetrické...

Žmurkala prirýchlo, aby stíhal odčítať jej z očí zámer.

- Ja som vám len prišla poďakovať za Ashley. Včera ráno sme nemali kedy, ani potom po ceste domov...ja len, že všetko dopadlo dobre. Johana nič nevie a ostatní budú mlčať. Aspoň dúfam... A na to vyšetrenie, čo ste jej protekčne vybavili u Hoppera určite pôjde... Aj na to druhé...možno, neskôr. – žmurkala ďalej a cítila sa trápne.

O nič menej, ako on. Za jej chrbtom v pozadí totiž stála susedka obložená nákupnými taškami a bez hanby zízala.

„Veď počkaj, babizňa zvedavá! Teraz ti sánka padne..." usmial sa.

Nežne objal nič netušiacu Bellu okolo ramien a pritiahnuc ju na seba, vtiahol si ju do domu priplesknúc dvere.

Stála asi dva centimetre od rozopnutej košele stále sparalizovaná jeho okolo nej omotanou pravou rukou a prestala žmurkať. Aj dýchať. Aj ...

Nevšímal si jej mimiku a ustrnutie, snažil sa cez sklenenú výplň vrchnej časti dvier uvidieť, či finta „fň" zabrala a zhrozený stoh ďateliny sa pohol k svojej vlastnej gýčovej predzáhradke..

Pohol.

Usmial sa.

Poodstúpil, pootvoril opäť dvere na pár centimetrov. Na ňu ani nepohliadol.

- To je všetko, čo si mi chcela ?... Tešilo ma... Dovidenia. – vložil prsty medzi dvere a chcel ich otvoriť a Bellu zas vystrčiť von

Tá sa však prebrala z letargie a vyhodnotiac situáciu po svojom, opätkom topánky pribuchla opäť.

- Mohol som tam mať prsty ! – zvrieskol naozaj ledva na poslednú chvíľu vyprostiac dlaň z dverí.

- Môžete ich mať, kde chcete...- zašepkala, postavila sa na špičky a prilepila mu hroznom voňajúce pery na pootvorené ústa.

Vnútro sa mu zosypalo ako domček z karát, jedine trápny mozog sa nechtami zakvačil o lebku a držal...

Aj on držal... Držal... Držal...ešte chvíľu...kým mu rozum nekopol zvnútra rovno do stredu čela.

Schytil dievča za pás, odtrhol od seba, rázne otvoril dvere a vyšmaril ju pred ne.

- Tak toto viac neskúšaj ! – vydýchol, chňapol dverami a oprel sa o ne zvnútra.

„Kde je ten bar ?! Musím dnes asi veľa, veľa študovať..."

Vykročil do útrob bytu nenápadne jazykom dojedajúc zvyšky hroznového lesku...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_9. kapitola_

Šanca...

1.

Koľaje sa zbiehali a zas rozbiehali a nikdy nevidel ani nepočul jediný vlak, čo by sa po nich rozotieral. Podvaly zarastali trávou a tráve sa tu darilo najmä po nociach. A nielen tej.

Klbká ľudí z periférie dávali si tu rande s inými, ešte nedochlpenými, nezožmolkanými a obracali ich na svoj obraz, chytajúc do slučiek a očiek, hladko-obratko, obratko-hladko. Po čase už len hladko, lebo k obráteniu došlo.

Aj koľaje pripomínali presne také isté šály... Ošálení, okabátení...

Spojené koľajnice, kdesi dolu zospodu, pre ostatných neviditeľne, betónovými podvalmi čakali pokorne na ďalšie obete. A tým vzali nohy a zase len čakali, kým stúpne hladina a oni sa utopia a rozplynú, ako bubliny sódy...Stačilo hodiť im kus cukru...Imaginárneho cukru...

Stál za starým nahnutým telegrafným stĺpom a vyčkával.

Nebol tu prvýkrát. Možno ani posledný.

Dohryzené pery začali chutiť po krvi.

Bezdomovci smrkali dávno zodratými nosmi už len zo zvyku a húdli si prapodivné melódie tvrdiac, že sa vlastne rozprávajú. Nedostal od nich nikdy nič. Ani slovo. A pritom hovorili veľa a radi a za čokoľvek.

- Konečne ste tu. – zašepkala uzimená vedľa neho.

- To vy si dávate načas, Emma ! Kúpte si hodinky v LIDLi, tie vraj idú najrýchlejšie! Aspoň dodržíte dohodu. Neznášam, keď ma niekto vodí za nos...- mrmlal ako starý dedo kompenzujúc si vnútornú nervozitu spôsobenú však úplne iným zdrojom s asymetricky rozdelenou hruďou.

- Krváca vám pera. – otrela mu ju palcom trčiacim z odstrihnutej rukavice.

Cúvol hlavou a oblizol si miesto, ktorého sa dotkla.

- Len sa ma nepokúšajte aj vy bozkávať ! – vyhrklo z neho.

Jej vyjavená tvár s posmešným úškľabkom sa mu vôbec nepozdávala.

- Ale, ale ...kto by bol povedal, že sa aj na vás ktosi ulakomí. Ste typický exemplár ortodoxného starého mládenca. – fúkla si do dlaní, akože od zimy, aby nebolo vidno, že sa mu smeje.

- Ha-ha-ha...lebo vy nie ste presvedčená feministická bojovníčka proti primárnej funkcii varechy v kultúre dnešnej ženy ! Vo vašom veku som bol ja už ženatý a bol otcom...A žil v usporiadanej domácnosti...- trochu zaklamal... - ...to už máme, našťastie, za sebou... – pichol do nej ironicky.

- Takže tu striehneme na exmanželku či potomka ? Podľa tvaru medajlónu, čo vám visí na krku, by som tipovala, že späť chcete oboch. – vrátila mu.

Škrelo ho, že čiastočne uhádla. Naozaj nebol schopný odstrániť jej fotku z toho šperku. A zastrájal sa toľkokrát. A našiel toľko trápnych výhovoriek...

- Sprepadená vtieravá poliška ! – zmraštil nos.

- Jedovatý žiarlivý manipulátor !...Som na voľnej nohe. Pracujem na zakázky. ...Ale momentálne ide skôr o súkromnú záležitosť asi ako vy, že mám pravdu? Takže čím ma to chcete vydierať ? Za vaše mlčanie...– prenášala váhu zo špičiek na päty a späť a nedívala sa na neho.

Je na dobrej adrese. Ona jediná z tohto zatuchnutého mestečka mu bude vedieť pomôcť. Je ostrieľaná, dostatočne otrlá a nebojí sa ísť hlavou proti múru. A zrejme má už prax.

- Hľadám syna. – oznámil stroho hlavný bod budúcej dohody. – Jeho cesty sa neviem prečo, neviem odkedy ani ako, križujú aj s mojimi, práve v tomto meste. – Jeho minulosť ho už dávnejšie postavila mimo zákon, takže mi pomôcť môžete práve vy. Ako iste chápete, chcem ho nájsť, nie udať polícii. Nech je čím chce, je to môj jediný syn a ja ho naozaj chcem späť! – zaťal odhodlane päsť.

- To chápem. Mám rovnaký problém. – priznala dobrovoľne.

- Vaše problémy ma nezaujímajú. Som ochotný vám zaplatiť, aby ste vyriešila tie moje! Je vám to dúfam jasné?! – nervózne zvyšoval hlas skoro do fistule. – Okrem toho pomlčím o vašej študentskej roličke a budem sa snažiť nepotopiť vás v máji na maturitách. – dodal cynicky hľadajúc v tomto postoji odvahu aj istotu, ktorá ho postupne opúšťala.

Je tu už vyše dvoch mesiacov, stihol si narobiť nepriateľov z polovičky mestečka. Nenávidí to tu. Všetko a všetkých... „Skoro"...dovolilo si svedomie drzo oponovať.

- Potrebujem určité indície. Fotku, opis, čokoľvek...by mi mohlo pomôcť.- rozhodla sa nezdržiavať, trochu sklamaná, že nenašla rovnakú oporu u neho, akú mu chce poskytnúť sama.

Vycítil to z hej hlasu. Zamrzelo ho to.

- Vy ste ale svojho syna už zrejme našli. – pozrel smerom k bezďákom, ale hneď na ňu.

Zostala prekvapená. Tento muž s dohryzenou perou je zrejme tou najväčšou záhadou, ktorú musela riešiť. Stále jej odkrýval nové a nové tajomstvá a pritom si myslela, že ho už má vcelku prečítaného.

- Nemám na neho právo. – priznala ako odpoveď na výzvu.

- To, že ste sa decka po pôrode vzdali, ešte nič neznamená. Všetko sa dá právne naštelovať vo váš prospech, aj keď sa zveríte do rúk nejakého polodoštudovaného právnička s dvoma semestrami. Ja mám štyri, so mnou nerátajte... – zasmial sa. – Oveľa ťažšie bude získať si jeho. Odpustenie. Láska. Vzťah...nič z toho sa nedá kúpiť, drahá Emma... len získať...verím tomu, že získať hej...- ale neveril.

Aspoň nie celkom. Po toľkých beznádejných rokoch.

Natrčila pred neho ruku.

- Ideme do toho spolu, pán Gold ! – vyriekla pevne.

Ruku prijal.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_10. kapitola_

Druhá...

1.

Hluk bol neokresateľný, zostal jej iba obraz. „Lepšie raz vidieť, ako tisíckrát počuť..." sa momentálne ale bilo s „Čo oko nevidí, srdce nebolí...". Brala by víťazstvo kontumačne v prospech druhého zo súperov, Ruby však bola neoblomná. Dotiahla ju rovno na finále zápasu...

Aj teraz víťazoslávne stála, namiesto venca z bobkových listov s vencom hrubých ryšavých vrkočov okolo hlavy, obhrýzala si štiepajúce sa gélové nechty a žmúrila na Bellu, ako na ňu zapôsobila jej „službička", hoci pridobre vedela, že je doslova medvedia a nočný denník jej kvázi kamarátky ju zrejme nedokáže prijateľne spracovať a to hlavne kvôli práve prebiehajúcemu poslednému výstupu tohto dejstva.

Všimol si, že tam stojí a má pohľad mŕtvej ryby, preto radšej Emmu, kymácajúcu sa mu na prahu jeho kabinetu pod oblúkom jeho ruky zapretej o veraje, Emmu v jeho tesnej blízkosti, s jeho vrodenou drzosťou vtiahol do jeho útrob a pripleskol dvere.

- Už mi veríš ? – odpľula Ruby ďalší kúsok farebného povlaku z nechta na priľahlú skrinku, o ktorú sa plecom opierala. – Tí dvaja to spolu ťahajú. A pokiaľ viem, teda pokiaľ ma oči neklamú, a mňa teda ešte nesklamali...- žmurkla na okoloidúceho náhodne vybraného "WidlyBoya", ktorý sa zmätene začal ošívať a obzerať, či to patrilo ozaj jemu. – Kde som prestala ? – potriasla hlavou.

- Balila si toho chudáka z dediny, čo šiel práve okolo a dnes v noci si pravdepodobne vysilí pravú ruku...- doplnila jej info práve z Hopperovho labáku vypľutá Ashley.

- Prd babkin, to bola len skúška rozhlasu. – zaklipkala umelými riasami nakloniac hlavu raz na jednu, raz na druhú stranu, kým si okoloidúci sopliaci nezačali ťukať na čelá. – ...a navyše, prečo pravú ? „Urob si to druhou rukou, máš to ako od cudzieho"! – zaperlila a líškavo sa usmiala na ďalšiu obeť, tentokrát poblednutého Archieho, ktorý nechtiac pootvoril dvere, či ho nečaká ďalší objednaný pacient.

- Prepáčte, pán doktor, nemáte tu už nijakého pacoša, ale ja vám mám taký šelest okolo srdca, nechcete sa pozrieť ? – provokovala.

- Som psychológ, nie kardiológ, Ruby ! – posunul si okuliare na nose a snažil sa zostať nad vecou.

- Tak si pozrite aspoň tuto našu Bellinku, chúďa, tiež má zlomené srdce. Viete, ona sa nám buchla do chemikára a on ju podvádza s inou, tak veru, tak. Mali by ste jej pomôcť, je to vaša psia povinnosť... – nedokončila, lebo jej priateľka sa práve rozbehla preč, ledva zadržiavajúc slzy a Ashley za ňou.

- Ruby, ty by si mala na jazyk dostať niečo ako pás cudnosti. Doživotný. A kľúčik odovzdať do trezoru ministrovi národnej bezpečnosti. – snažil sa Archie nebyť príliš tvrdý, hoci pri tejto žabe dodržiavať akýkoľvek etický kódex bolo nadľudským úsilím aj pre vyštudovaného psychológa. A to ešte netušil, že vyšmátra v svojej zásobárni adekvátnu perlu, ktorou ho zas uzemní.

- Pás cudnosti ? Čo sme v stredoveku ? Ste ako moja babka. Tá sa mi zas vyhráža, že mi kúpi plechové nohavičky, akoby nevedela, že na každej pumpe majú autogén...- skúsila zas zažmurkať a skôr ako sa nadýchol, vytiahla ďalšie eso.

- To by som už bola radšej za židovskú metódu. Rozprávala mi o nej tiež babka. Vraj mala takú kamarátku. Tá keď sa narodila, rodičia jej uzamkli...no, ako to povedať... Jáj! Na biole sme to pomenovali takto, že „vonkajšie pysky ohanbia", to je hrôza, že, ten pojem...-

Hopperovi začal vystupovať studený pot na čelo.

- ...teda tej kamoške mojej babky uzavreli zlatou náušničkou tie, veď viete čo...a tú tam mala pokiaľ sa nevydala, aby zostala pannou. A vo svadobnú noc jej muž dostal klieštiky...a štiky-štiky...to sa mi zdá také romantické...Vám nie ?! – pozrela bokom na cvokára.

Vopred tušil, že dať sa do reči s touto osobou bude životu nebezpečné, ale, že až takto, nepredpokladal ani v najhoršom sne...

- Ďakujem za prednášku, Ruby...asi sa idem objednať k niektorému môjmu kolegovi...alebo vrátiť diplom na univerzitu...alebo ...- jachtal.

V tom momente sa ale otvorili dvere oproti na kabinete pána Golda a spod jeho opäť o veraje nad úrovňou hlavy zapretej ruky vykĺzla usmiata Emma.

Ruby hrdinsky vypla hruď a založila ruky na vypučené prsia.

- Čum na háky, doktorko ! Tak kecá Ruby, kecá ? – chválenkársky zaťahovala.

Hopper radšej neodpovedal.

Zmizol vo svojej kutici.

Gold pozrel smerom k miestu, kde predtým stála Bella.

Nestála tam.

...a na Ruby sa usmievať nemieni...


End file.
